1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming system having a print server for using a composite function image forming apparatus having a composite function of outputting a print job and a copy job, as a common output apparatus for print jobs requested by client users on a network and received from the network, to an output number managing method, and to a storage medium storing programs for executing such a method.
2. Related Background Art
A copier having a password mode function is known in which a user is permitted to perform a copy job if an entered password specific to the user is coincident with an already registered password. In this password mode, the numbers of copy outputs for permitted copy jobs are counted and the cumulative number of copy outputs is managed in correspondence with each password. The cumulative number of copy outputs managed in this password mode is used for calculating a use charge of the copier and the like.
Recent advancement of multi-function and networking of a copier has lead the advent of a composite function apparatus added with a printer mode and being connectable to a network to allow the copier to be used as a common printer of clients on the network. The print mode of this composite function copier is not provided with the password mode described above in which the number of print outputs of a print job requested by each client is managed in correspondence with the client.
In order to manage the number of print outputs of a print job requested by each client, the following management method has been used heretofore. Specifically, a network is provided with a print server which receives from the network a print job requested by each client assigned beforehand a specific print job management number. The print server instructs the composite function apparatus to output the received print job, and the print server itself manages the number of print outputs of the print job in correspondence with the client print job management number.
In this network using the composite function apparatus as a common printer of clients, however, the number of copy outputs of a copy job in the copy mode is managed in correspondence with each client on the side of the composite function apparatus, whereas the number of print outputs of a print job in the print mode is managed in correspondence with each client on the side of the print server. Therefore, the numbers of print and copy outputs of the print and copy jobs requested by the same user are not managed collectively, and it takes a very long labor to calculate sums of the numbers of print and copy outputs of the print and copy jobs requested by the same user and then calculate a use charge of each user and the like.
Other functions can be set to each composite function copier, such as a function of inhibiting a copy job when the number of copy outputs exceeds a predetermined limit number set to the copier, even if the entered password is coincident with the already registered one.
However, since this function is set to each copier independently, a user can change the copier whose predetermined limit number being exceeded by the number of copy outputs to another copier still not used by the user. Therefore, the total number of copy outputs limited to each user cannot be set.
In managing the number of print outputs of each user output from a digital composite function copier connected to a network and being capable of processing each print request, the number of print outputs is not counted in correspondence with each password of the digital composite function copier, but the print server identifies the user from user output data and counts the number of print outputs in correspondence with not the password but another classification.
In managing the number of outputs, a conventional copier is provided with a counter for each department to count the number of outputs at each department. The number of outputs can be limited only in correspondence with each department. The total number of outputs by all copiers cannot be limited, and the total number of outputs by all departments cannot be limited.
In a digital composite function copier, the number of copy outputs by the copy function is counted by the digital composite function copier, whereas the number of print outputs by the print function is counted by the print server. Since different count means are used, it is not possible to limit the use of the copy or print function in accordance with the total number of print and copy outputs.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an image forming system and an output number management method for the image forming system capable of collectively managing the number of outputs of the print and copy jobs in correspondence with each user, and a storage medium storing programs for executing such a method.
According to one embodiment of the invention, an image forming system having a print server for using a composite function image forming apparatus having a composite function of outputting a print job and a copy job, as a common output apparatus for print jobs requested by client users on a network and received from the network, is provided wherein: the composite function image forming apparatus has a copy job output number management function of receiving a copy job requested by each client user assigned a specific copy job management identification number, outputting the received copy job, and managing the number of copy outputs of the copy job in correspondence with the copy job management identification number; the print server has a print job output number management function of receiving from the network a print job requested by each client user assigned a specific print job management identification number, instructing the composite function image forming apparatus to print out the received print job, and managing the number of print outputs of the print job in correspondence with the print job management identification number; and a totalling apparatus is provided on the network, the totalling apparatus comprising: storage means for storing user data in a correspondence format of the copy job management identification number and the print job management identification number; and user discriminating means for discriminating between client users each having a specific copy job management identification number and a specific print job management identification number by referring to the user data stored in the storage means, wherein the totalling apparatus fetches via the network the output number managed by the copy job output number management function of the composite function image forming apparatus in correspondence with the copy job management identification number and the output number managed by the print job output number management function of the print server in correspondence with the print job management identification number, and totals the output number of copy jobs and the output number of print jobs for each client user in accordance with a discrimination result by the user discriminating means.
According to another embodiment of the invention, an output number management method of managing an output number of a print job and an output number of a copy job for an image forming system having a print server for using a composite function image forming apparatus having a composite function of outputting a print job and a copy job, as a common output apparatus for print jobs requested by client users on a network and received from the network, is provided wherein: a totalling apparatus is provided on the network, the composite function image forming apparatus receives a copy job requested by each client user assigned a specific copy job management identification number, outputs the received copy job, and manages the number of copy outputs of the copy job in correspondence with the copy job management identification number; the print server receives from the network a print job requested by each client user assigned a specific print job management identification number, instructs the composite function image forming apparatus to print out the received print job, and manages the number of print outputs of the print job in correspondence with the print job management identification number; and the totalling apparatus stores in storage means user data in a correspondence format of the copy job management identification number and the print job management identification number, discriminates between client users each having a specific copy job management identification number and a specific print job management identification number by referring to the user data stored in the storage means, wherein the totalling apparatus fetches via the network the output number managed by the composite function image forming apparatus in correspondence with the copy job management identification number and the output number managed by the print server in correspondence with the print job management identification number, and totals the output number of copy jobs and the output number of print jobs for each client user in accordance with a discrimination result.
According to another embodiment of the invention, a storage medium storing a program for configuring on an image forming system an output number management system for managing an output number of a print job and an output number of a copy job, the image forming system including a composite function image forming apparatus with a composite function of outputting the print job and the copy job and a print server, the composite function image forming apparatus having a copy job output number management function of receiving a copy job requested by each client user assigned a specific copy job management identification number, outputting the received copy job, and managing the number of copy outputs of the copy job in correspondence with the copy job management identification number, the print server having a print job output number management function of receiving from the network a print job requested by each client user assigned a specific print job management identification number, instructing the composite function image forming apparatus to print out the received print job, and managing the number of print outputs of the print job in correspondence with the print job management identification number, is provided, the program being executable by an information processing apparatus provided on the network and comprising: a storage module for storing user data in a correspondence format of the copy job management identification number and the print job management identification number; a user discriminating module for discriminating between client users each having a specific copy job management identification number and a specific print job management identification number by referring to the user data stored in the storage module; a fetch control module for controlling to fetch via the network the output number managed by the copy job output number management function of the composite function image forming apparatus in correspondence with the copy job management identification number and the output number managed by the print job output number management function of the print server in correspondence with the print job management identification number; and a totalling module for totalling the output number of copy jobs and the output number of print jobs for each client user in accordance with a discrimination result by the user discriminating module.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an image processing system, a data management method for the image processing system, and a storage medium storing a program readable by a computer which controls the image processing system. The image processing system can configure a desired network environment which can reliably inhibit a print or copy job requested by a user having the output number in excess of a limit output number. In this image processing system, an output print number and an output copy number managed for each identified user are collected from a print server and an image input/output server and totalled to thereby manage the output numbers from the total sum. If the total sum is larger than a preset limit value of each user, an inhibition request for inhibiting an execution of the print or copy job is transmitted from a second server to the print server or image input/output device. In accordance with the inhibition request supplied from the second server, a permission state of print or copy job inhibition information stored in first or second memory is changed to an inhibition state, irrespective of whether or not a user has a small print output number and a large copy output number or vice versa.
According to an embodiment of the invention, an image processing system is provided which comprises: a first server for storing and managing a print job requested by a client and received via a predetermined communication medium; an image input/output device having a printer unit for receiving the print job stored in the first server via the predetermined communication medium and outputting image data or outputting image data supplied from a reader unit; and a second server for totalling and managing a print output number of the first server and a copy output number of the image input/output device through communications with the first server and the image input/output device via the predetermined communication medium, and inhibiting a use of the first server and the image input/output device in accordance with a total sum obtained through totalling by the second server.
According to an embodiment of the invention, an image processing system having a first server for storing and managing a print job requested by a client and received via a predetermined communication medium, an image input/output device having a printer unit for receiving the print job stored in the first server via the predetermined communication medium and outputting image data or outputting image data supplied from a reader unit, and a second server capable of communicating with the first server and the image input/output device via the predetermined communication medium, is provided wherein: the first server comprises: first storage means for storing first identification information for identifying a client requested a print job, an output print number designated by the print job, and print job permission information for determining a permission or inhibition of executing the print job; first count means for counting the output print number each time a print job requested by each client identified by the first identification information is executed; first inhibition means for inhibiting a transmission of a print job requested by each client in accordance with the print job permission information stored in the first storage means; first transmission means, responsive to a request for the output print number from the second server, for transmitting the output print number for each piece of the first identification information stored in the first storage means; and print control means for changing a permission state of the print job permission information stored in the first storage means to an inhibition state of the permission information, in accordance with an inhibition request received from the second server; the image input/output device comprises: second storage means for storing second identification information for identifying a client requested a copy job by the reader unit and the printer unit, an output copy number designated, and copy job permission information for determining a permission or inhibition of executing the copy job; second count means for counting the output copy number each time a copy job requested by each client identified by the second identification information is executed; second inhibition means for inhibiting a copy job requested by each client in accordance with the copy job permission information stored in the second storage means; second transmission means, responsive to a request for the output copy number from the second server, for transmitting the output copy number for each piece of the second identification information stored in the second storage means; and copy control means for changing a permission state of the copy job permission information stored in the second storage means to an inhibition state of the copy job permission information, in accordance with an inhibition request received from the second server; and the second server comprises: third storage means for storing correspondence information of the first identification information supplied from the first server and the second identification information supplied from the image input/output device; request means for requesting to fetch the output print number from the first server and the output copy number from the image input/output device; fourth storage means for totalling and storing for each piece of the identification information, the output print number supplied from the first server and the output copy number supplied from the image input/output device in response to the request by the request means; and notifying means for notifying the first server and the image input/output device of an inhibition request for inhibiting the print job and the copy job, in accordance with a limit output number set for each piece of the identification information and stored in the fourth storage means.
According to an embodiment of the invention, a data management method for an image processing system having a first server for storing and managing a print job requested by a client and received via a predetermined communication medium, an image input/output device having a printer unit for receiving the print job stored in the first server via the predetermined communication medium and outputting image data or outputting image data supplied from a reader unit, and a second server capable of communicating with the first server and the image input/output device via the predetermined communication medium, is provided which comprises: a first storing step of storing in a first memory first identification information for identifying a client requested a print job, an output print number designated by the print job, and print job permission information for determining a permission or inhibition of executing the print job; a first counting step of counting the output print number each time a print job requested by each client identified by the first identification information is executed; a first inhibiting step of inhibiting a transmission of a print job requested by each client in accordance with the print job permission information stored in the first memory; a first transmitting step, responsive to a request for the output print number from the second server, of transmitting the output print number for each piece of the first identification information stored in the first memory; and a first changing step of changing a permission state of the print job permission information stored in the first memory to an inhibition state of the permission information, in accordance with an inhibition request received from the second server.
According to an embodiment of the invention, a data management method for an image processing system having a first server for storing and managing a print job requested by a client and received via a predetermined communication medium, an image input/output device having a printer unit for receiving the print job stored in the first server via the predetermined communication medium and outputting image data or outputting image data supplied from a reader unit, and a second server capable of communicating with the first server and the image input/output device via the predetermined communication medium, is provided which comprises: a second storing step of storing in a second memory second identification information for identifying a client requested a copy job by the reader unit and the printer unit, an output copy number designated, and copy job permission information for determining a permission or inhibition of executing the copy job; a second counting step of counting the output copy number each time a copy job requested by each client identified by the second identification information is executed; a second inhibiting step of inhibiting a copy job requested by each client in accordance with the copy job permission information stored in the second memory; a second transmitting step, responsive to a request for the output copy number from the second server, of transmitting the output copy number for each piece of the second identification information stored in the second memory; and a second changing step of changing a permission state of the copy job permission information stored in the second memory to an inhibition state of the copy job permission information, in accordance with an inhibition request received from the second server.
According to an embodiment of the invention, a data management method for an image processing system having a first server for storing and managing a print job requested by a client and received via a predetermined communication medium, an image input/output device having a printer unit for receiving the print job stored in the first server via the predetermined communication medium and outputting image data or outputting image data supplied from a reader unit, and a second server capable of communicating with the first server and the image input/output device via the predetermined communication medium, is provided which comprises: a third storing step of storing correspondence information of the first identification information supplied from the first server and the second identification information supplied from the image input/output device; a requesting step of requesting to fetch the output print number from the first server and the output copy number from the image input/output device; a fourth storing step of totalling and storing in a fourth memory for each piece of the identification information, the output print number supplied from the first server and the output copy number supplied from the image input/output device in response to the request by the requesting step; and a notifying step of notifying the first server and the image input/output device of an inhibition request for inhibiting the print job and the copy job, in accordance with a limit output number set for each piece of the identification information and stored in the fourth memory.
According to an embodiment of the invention, a storage medium storing a program readable by a computer which controls an image processing system having a first server for storing and managing a print job requested by a client and received via a predetermined communication medium, an image input/output device having a printer unit for receiving the print job stored in the first server via the predetermined communication medium and outputting image data or outputting image data supplied from a reader unit, and a second server capable of communicating with the first server and the image input/output device via the predetermined communication medium, is provided which comprises: a first storing step of storing in a first memory first identification information for identifying a client requested a print job, an output print number designated by the print job, and print job permission information for determining a permission or inhibition of executing the print job; a first counting step of counting the output print number each time a print job requested by each client identified by the first identification information is executed; a first inhibiting step of inhibiting a transmission of a print job requested by each client in accordance with the print job permission information stored in the first memory; a first transmitting step, responsive to a request for the output print number from the second server, of transmitting the output print number for each piece of the first identification information stored in the first memory; and a first changing step of changing a permission state of the print job permission information stored in the first memory to an inhibition state of the permission information, in accordance with an inhibition request received from the second server.
According to an embodiment of the invention, a storage medium storing a program readable by a computer which controls an image processing system having a first server for storing and managing a print job requested by a client and received via a predetermined communication medium, an image input/output device having a printer unit for receiving the print job stored in the first server via the predetermined communication medium and outputting image data or outputting image data supplied from a reader unit, and a second server capable of communicating with the first server and the image input/output device via the predetermined communication medium, is provided which comprises: a third storing step of storing correspondence information of the first identification information supplied from the first server and the second identification information supplied from the image input/output device; a requesting step of requesting to fetch the output print number from the first server and the output copy number from the image input/output device; a fourth storing step of totalling and storing in a fourth memory for each piece of the identification information, the output print number supplied from the first server and the output copy number supplied from the image input/output device in response to the request by the requesting step; and a notifying step of notifying the first server and the image input/output device of an inhibition request for inhibiting the print job and the copy job, in accordance with a limit output number set for each piece of the identification information and stored in the fourth memory.
The other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of embodiments when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.